Temperature control is a common requirement for biochemical reactions. Conventional temperature control designs typically require some form of contact (e.g., physical engagement) or interconnection (e.g., electrical connectors) between an instrument and one or more discrete reaction devices to perform the temperature control functions.
Such contact or interconnection, however, is not always practical or desirable. For various purposes, a non-contact radiant heating and temperature sensing device for a chemical reaction chamber may be desirable.
All patents, applications, and publications mentioned here and throughout the application are incorporated in their entireties by reference herein and form a part of the present application.